In a field of verifying the performance and function of a system, a technique exists that prepares a verification system separately from a working system to verify the performance and function by applying the same load as the working system to the verification system.
Related prior arts include, for example, a technique of executing a reproduction test of occurrence of a failure by performing retransmission at the same timing as actual distribution intervals and performing high speed retransmission at short telegram message intervals for a part not required to be reproduced to perform simulation (hereinafter referred to as “conventional technique 1”). A further technique involves canceling the debugging of a program and setting a past program execution environment to restore debugging setting information effective at the time point to which the program execution environment goes back. For example, a further technique involves continuously transmitting packets from a main server without waiting for a response from a remotely located backup server to cause the backup server to execute the same processing at the same timing as the main server.
For examples of the above conventional techniques, refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2010-81194, H11-110253, and 2011-199680.
However, the conventional techniques have a problem of difficulty in shortening of the verification period when the performance and function of a system under test are verified by applying the same load as the working system. For example, in the conventional technique 1, since telegram messages are transmitted to the verification system at intervals shorter than the telegram message intervals of the working system, if a verification test is executed by maintaining the load of the verification system, the shortening of the interval has limitations and the telegram message interval can only be made shorter in a limited portion.